The Thirst for Power
by UrSweetNemesis
Summary: Desiray was content with her life. She didn't want to help the wizards win this war, vampires had their own problems to worry about. Yet here she stood...torn between the duty sent from her Master and the will of some human. SS/OC
1. The Twins

I do NOT own Harry Potter and stuff…yeah.

The Twins

A sweet smell drifted in the breeze…taunting, luring…forbidden. It promised many things like life and pleasure, filling the mind with images of a tantalizing red liquid. Blood…it was always blood. Everything revolved around it like planets to a sun.

Such monstrous ideas it put into the minds of the damned.

Desiray had long since learned to resist such temptation, but that didn't mean she always succeeded. The burning in her veins and the monster screaming in her head was sometimes overpowering. Fragile control snapped and the beast was free to indulge in its new found freedom, but at least she tried.

The same could not be said for her idiotic brother Damon.

Desiray was currently perched on some run down building in the town of… ok so Desiray didn't know what the town was called; she never paid much attention to the wizarding world or anything else really. Except for the occasional meal of course… Even now as lazy dark eyes scanned the land below, her black hair swaying around mid-back and shinning with hints of crimson highlights, just like her eyes, she was frustrated and more than a little lost.

Unfortunately her massive ego would not allow her to admit this…

With a small sigh Desiray stepped off the roof top and landed in a very cat like manner, the dark leather trench coat she wore fanning out behind her to revel the black silk shirt and leggings that clung to a deliciously curved body. She tilted her head upwards and dragged in a deep breath, scenting.

That brother of hers had to be here somewhere. That cold, pine scent that clung to the evening breeze was definitely his. Following her instincts, Desiray took off in the general direction of the smell.

She was invisible in the dark, non-excitant really since there was no sound to prove that she was moving, only glimpses of shadows. She scaled up some building to get a better view and jumped a few gaps before coming to a halt…and nearly falling off the edge into an ally way.

Her gracefulness left much to be desired at times.

After scoffing quietly at herself, Desiray set her sights on the scene below.

A girl near her mid-teens ran desperately down the darkened backstreet, her body trembling as she fought the fear of being hunted that plagued her mind. She was being stalked by no other than Damon Salvatore, the asshole that made it her job to make sure he didn't cause too much mayhem.

He wore mostly the same thing Desiray wore, just that his trench coat had the sleeves cut off to reveal thin but fit arms and some dark jeans that held a loose chain belt which made a ghostly noise as he moved. His blue eyes were locked on his prey and a wide toothy grin dominated his face.

Oh she was going to enjoy ruining his fun.

The girls panic eventually ran her into a dead end; she felt at the wall as if trying to slip through before turning slowly to face her tormenter.

Damon was there of course, less than a foot away with his shoulder length blond hair casting an ominous shadow across his face. Those cold blue eyes pierced through the girls frightened brown ones as he placed both hands on the wall behind her, blocking off any exit.

"Hello beautiful…" His dark voice purred seductively.

The girl's natural response was to scream, but when she tried, nothing came out. Fear had robbed her of any sound, leaving her gaping like a dying fish.

The vampire grinned, sensing the growing distress within the girl and used a pale hand to tilt her neck.

"Don't worry…" He murmured, brushing a strand of strand of curly brown hair away from his point of interest, "I know it's your first time. I'll be gentle."

She whimpered as Damon lent down, causing a smirk to appear on his face and reveal long needle like fangs.

Unfortunately, the act of Damon's feeding didn't last more than three seconds for a hand had clamped around his collar and yanked him back rather forcefully. He cursed loudly and scowled at his attacker. Icy eyes met flaming red and the man growled angrily.

"What the hell, Desiray?" The vampire demanded.

The woman grinned, a hand still clamped on his collar while the other was shoved casually in a pocket. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

He glared.

"Seriously Damon," Desiray sighed, all joking aside, "You're too careless. Father said not to go hunting in obvious wizard territory. That would include this little area of…Diagon Ally is it?" She checked her mental map to clarify her guess, "Yes, there are too many connections to the war."

Damon struggled halfheartedly in her grip, his eyes focusing on the traumatized girl that had sunk to the ground, "Come on Des, It's only one girl. Plus she's a virgin!"

A sigh.

Damon had a thing for virgins; their pure scent drove him wild at times, well wilder than he already was. Desiray could admit that the smell was tempting, but not as much as that dark scent that radiated off the most twisted of humanity.

Desiray set her eyes on the stunned girl, their eyes connecting for only a moment before she turned back to Damon.

"No brother, this girl is…linked. I feel she holds a certain importance in the scheme of things…if you catch my drift."

Damon groaned, jerking out of her grip and crossing his arms like a stubborn child, "Damn seer. You ruin everything."

The woman just shrugged before kneeling in front of the terrified girl. She placed a hand under her chin and immobilized her with a look. Desiray mentally grasped one of the tethers to the girls mind and overpowered it, forcing the memory to delete itself before sending a command to her brain that sent the teen into a deep slumber.

Desiray stood back up to nag at her brother about the trouble he was eventually going to get himself in only to turn and notice the empty space he had left behind.

"Damn it Damon!" She growled out in frustration, hating that he had left her to clean up his mess like always. Soon, he would get into more trouble and this process would go full circle until he got bored and started some other 'game'.

That man was going to be the death of her.


	2. Three's a Crowd

I don't own Harry Potter yo!

Threes a Crowd

"Ignorant dumb ass!" Desiray snarled quietly, dropping a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table of some bar. It showed a moving picture of a disturbingly familiar girl being comforted by none other than the ever popular Harry Potter. Scrawled across the top were the words, "Boy-Who-Lived best friend attacked by Dark Creature" in bold black letters.

Damon examined the picture with a pout, "Aw were back to the 'Dark Creatures' tag. I thought we were over that some eons ago."

The woman could have growled at her brother's idiocy, but decided to clench her teeth instead. Her voice came out strained as she resisted the urge, "The picture Damon. Look at the damn picture!"

"Ooooh, it's that virgin I tried to drain earlier! She must go to that school. Think I could pay her a visit, sis? I think she'd be worth the trouble." He said with a lopsided grin.

Annoyed, Desiray leaned in close, motioning for her brother to do the same. He did as was told and was rewarded with a hard slap on the head. He jolted back with a yelp and rubbed at his temple with a hurt look in his eye.

"Moron!" Desiray hissed, "Do you have any common sense in that head of yours? And keep your voice down, were in public."

Indeed they were. The three broomsticks was not an overly crowded place but it did have people loitering about, including two men who occasionally glanced in their direction. Maybe the wizards caught some of the subtle signs of them being vampires…well perhaps not very subtle since Damon had recently finished devouring his 5th blood pop…fat ass… Either way Desiray still sent a quick glare in their direction, and resisted the urge to bare her teeth.

She was so irritated…

"You sure have been moody lately _Des, _thirsty much?" Damon scoffed, toying with her pet name.

She crossed her arms and glared, "Don't try to make this about me _Damon. _Any last words brother? I think it's safe to say fathers going to kill you for this."

"You mean kill _us._"

"What do you mean us? I didn't do anything."

Damon grinned mockingly, "Exactly. You didn't do anything. You let your dangerously insane brother stalk a poor defenseless girl as you watched from you're perch."

A pause…

"I hate you Damon." Desiray murmured, but her narrowed eyes sparked with dark amusement.

The vampire just shrugged and downed a shot of Quintin Black in one quick move, just like he had with the other 6 glasses from earlier; he flinched at the burn moving down his throat before that annoying grin was back. Desiray only took a quick sip from her 3rd glass, enjoying the taste instead of trying to get shit faced like her brother.

"You drink too much." The woman commented over her glass.

"And you don't drink enough my dearest sister." He replied cheerfully, the look in his eye revealing an alternative meaning in his words, "So, does this change of subject mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I was mad at you?"

Damon's grin returned tenfold, his pearly whites showing a bit too much for it not to make her feel slightly uncomfortable, "Of course not! To be mad at me is to be mad at yourself, we are twins after all, two sides of the same coin! That's a good thing 'cause I'm sure if you were anyone else you would surely kill me if you noticed I had this."

Desiray watched with a curiosity that quickly turned into anger as her twins hand moved to reveal a black Celtic cross. It spun slowly on its chain, throwing glimpses of light into her eyes and onto the vile of dark red liquid that settled in the middle of it. She made a grab for it, but Damon had expected the motion and quickly snagged the chain back.

"Say please." He mocked with a laugh.

The already dark glare on Desiray's face deepened and a low growl escaped her lips, "Do you really want to play this game, brother?"

The maniac nodded enthusiastically, still laughing before darting toward the door with the woman hot on his trail. The scene caught the attention of most of the people in the bar whose curious eyes followed them out. When Desiray's sight fully adjusted to the dark outdoor atmosphere she was half surprised to see her brother standing quite still not too far away and fully horrified at who was standing in front of him.

Ramiel, also known as Ray, was not someone you wanted to displease, though his overall personality was normally sarcastic and somewhat facetious, he put all that behind him when angered or on a mission. Though this man's slowly greying hair and sharp features showed him to look near his late thirties, he was well over a couple hundred years old…and he was tall. Every vertical inch of Ramiel was made of some type of muscle that fit comfortably under a brown dress shirt and black denim jeans. He easily towered over Damon by more than a few inches, which was crazy because her brother was pushing 6'4".

Ray ran a hand threw his short tresses before letting his grey eyes portray exactly how irritated he was at the moment. Desiray took the opportunity to snatch back her cross and place it back around her neck, letting out a breath as the cold metal settled on her chest and spread a sense of calm.

…A sense of calm that was instantly replaced by childish fear when she looked into the eyes of her father and more importantly, the 'King' of the revered Vampire clan known as 'Protos Asulon', or First Sanctuary if you're not Greek.

"I can't leave you two for a moment without some manner of progress being destroyed, can I?" The man groaned.

Desiray frowned, "I suppose this means you've seen the paper then?"

"No, worse, Jericho decided to pay me a visit."

Jericho…

That name always seemed to find its way back to her….

Jericho was a rather talented human with absolutely no magical capabilities what so ever, though Desiray thought his abilities should be considered their own class of magic. He was not a monster or vampire hunter, he was simply the fun police. If you had too much fun he came to shut you down permanently and effectively, as did many of his ancestors before him. The twins were naturally mischievous and destructive beings so, needless to say, they had a rather extensive history with the man, Desiray more so since she was prone to…incidents.

"Aww, too bad I missed his visit. I like Jericho." Damon sighed dramatically.

Desiray scoffed, and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you would like the man who tries to kill me on a daily basis."

"Sister, everyone tries to kill you. If I didn't want to hurt your feelings I wouldn't have any friends."

"And by 'friends' you mean play things."

He shrugged.

"Whore."

"Ass."

"Dick."

"Cunt."

"Children! Please…shut the hell up. You're driving me crazier by the second." Ramiel moaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve some tension. "I've come on business and there isn't any time for this foolishness. You know of the Order right? Yes? Good." He said in a rush without waiting on an answer, "Well you're getting a spot in the Order, wither you like it or not, and you're going to find a way to contribute to the Light, even if you don't care about it. Why? Because you two obviously can't be left unsupervised for an extended amount of time."

The twins whined a high pitched "What?" in unison, their shoulders slumping childishly as they imagined all the torment they were obviously going to have to go through.

"Come on, don't be such a fun sucker." Damon complained in a heavy voice, "Just…sucking the fun out of everything…like an anti-fun vampire."

Desiray sighed, "Father, there must be some-"

"No." Ramiel said firmly, shaking his head, "This is non-negotiable and I admit I maybe be using you two for strategic purpose…like chess. Don't you like chess?"

"Hell no." Damon grumbled while his twin murmured, "Now I don't."

"Really? Oh, well that's too bad." Their father said with a shrug, "I'm still working out what's going to happen with you Damion, but I'll have your occupation before the week is over. As for you, Desiray, I'm thinking Hogwarts will be a decent place to keep you out of trouble."

Desiray gave the man a suspicious look, "You're kidding right? Because if you're suggesting what I think you are then obviously you've gone batty and should just give me the throne before you're senile tenancies cause unnecessary chaos."

Ramiel's lips twitched in amusement despite himself, "Relax, I've still got a few of my marble's left; besides, I do recall you enjoying Albus Dumbledore's presence when he came to visit some time ago. I thought a place that he had control over would be amusing to you."

"Oh, that crazy old coot?" Damon huffed, "I don't even seen how he got all those titles or how he became Headmaster of some school. He can't even put up a solid conversation half the time."

Desiray scoffed, "Half the time I don't understand what the hell you're talking about either, brother."

"What, the fuck, ever. At least I can prove my strength."

"Bullshit." The woman challenged, causing her twin glare.

Ramiel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, swearing that each light strand was there because of his children, if he concentrated hard enough, he could feel a new one greying as the twins continued their bickering. They were rebellious, cruel, annoying little monsters that made a game out of testing his nerves, but they both had a part of their mothers heart in them that always shone during that one moment when he was seriously considering chaining them up in the basement for the next several hundred years just to get them out of his hair.

What was he going to do with these children?

…Get them the hell out of his house, that's what.


	3. Just Sigh

AN- I changed a few things in the last chapter. Kind of important, doin this in the HBP universe now. Oh and no I don't own Harry Potter bla bla bla read my story!

Just Sigh

If there was only one thing non-magic humans (What did wizards call them, Muggies? Mudbugs?) got right, it was entertainment. Desiray loved huge T.V.'s, stereos and, most of all, video games. The human knowledge of electricity was an amazing discovery and their world had shaped quite beautifully after it. In a way, it should be considered its own class of magic, there was no way in hell all those long ass equations Science explained could be solved without some kind of outside force.

Desiray was currently at Chateau Nocturne de Nephtys, the home and refuge of the Salvatore family plus a few trusted individuals, located somewhere in the woodlands near Paris, France. She hung upside down on a plush lavender couch, xbox controller in hand and eyes glued to the flashing colors on the TV. Mortal Combat was one of her personal favorites, she wasn't sure why, but the gore probably had something to do with it and the bold 'FINISH HIM' made her feel like a bad ass at times.

The fire place roared to life, distracting Desiray just long enough for her character to get its ass handed to him quite spectacularly. With a muttered curse she dropped the controller and set her eyes upon Damon…who was upside down…

Right…

Desiray righted herself on the couch and shot a glare at her brother, "You lost me my fight. I hope you're not just here to bother me…"

Damon shrugged, "Any other time yeah, but its Father's fault this time. He says the Hogwarts meeting…thing is today."

"What? _Already_?" Desiray whined with a pout forming on her lips.

That grin spread its way across the twins face, "It's been a whole ass month Desiray."

"Time is irrelevant!" Desiray shouted, throwing a hand high in the air and stood quickly before adding in a softer tone, "I haven't even able to say goodbye to Malachi…"

Malachi… He and Desiray had been together for as long as anyone could really remember. Not in a romantic way or even a particularly friendly manner. The meaning of his name probably best described it…

Messenger.

Damon scoffed, "You mean say goodbye to his cooking. Where's the man been anyways?"

Desiray paced the dimly lit room slowly, "America, visiting that flea bitten lunatic he adores so much."

"Oh Jazz? What do you have against her? Jazz is awesome!"

The woman threw her hands in the air, "She's a terrible influence on him! My sweet little boy…corrupted by a raving sex fiend…"

Damon barked out a laugh at the distraught look on his sisters face, "Malachi is a grown ass man, he can do what he wants with who he wants, but I don't think Rafe would let anyone near her… he could use some anger management classes."

"It's your own fault for pursuing the woman so aggressively. I think Jazz was only a few seconds away from knocking you out herself, Rafe was just a bit quicker."

Damon frowned, "The man's strong, even for a werewolf," He rubbed his neck in not so fond remembrance, "I actually couldn't breathe for a moment."

"Obviously it would have made more sense for me to do this myself." A deep voice sounded from the corner. Ramiel stepped out of the shadows quite literally, some of the dark tendons clinging to his pale skin before retreating back to their light deprived refuge.

Damon faltered, "Oh yeah...I completely forgot why I came down here." He finished with a boyish chuckle.

Desiray rolled her eyes before turning to her father, "I would appreciate it if you could reconsider…"

He was shaking his head before she could finish the question, "No Desiray. Are you busy? Is there something of importance that is keeping your time limited?" Desiray frowned, "Exactly. What is a year to you anyways?" He gestured to the fireplace that chose that moment to roar to life with green flames, "Now, both of you…in."

The twins listened, albeit reluctantly and with much disdain as they slowly made their way to the flames.

"Lazy asses," Ramiel muttered under his breath before stepping into the fire that warped them to their destination.

…

Desiray wasn't angry…more irritated than anything else. A year was nothing to someone who basically lived forever, but that didn't mean she wanted to waste her time coddling with humans, wizards or no. The vampire supposed this was another one of her fathers 'learning experiences' she was getting too old for. It wasn't Desiray's fault she couldn't put a firm enough grip on her instincts, that voice in her head was simply stronger than most.

Control had come easily for her brother, believe it or not. The things he did happened because he was a sadistic ass hole and he wanted them to, not because something urged him into it.

Must be nice…

Maybe…

She didn't really care, not about this situation or the humans involved in it.

Perhaps she should grasp a better hold on her humanity so the feral look in her eyes wasn't so threatening; then again, intimidation was a very effective teaching method…

Desiray was frowning when she stepped out of the flames, the look on her face hardening when Damon boldly shoved his way pass her, followed by Ramiel's regal strut.

The room they had stepped into was a cozy size, circular, with a vast amount of books and bookcases. A rugged old hat sat amongst them with a variety of other odds and ends. The walls were decked out with moving portraits of many shapes and sizes, and then there was a large window that gave an amazing view of the school grounds, over a seemingly endless dark forest and abundant lake. In front of said window sat the old, wizened wizard Albus Dumbledore with hands clasped upon a smooth mahogany desk.

The woman's irritated disposition softened when she looked into those sparkling blue eyes. The last time she had seen the man was years ago when dark auburn still dominated his hair and the beard was less magnificent.

How long ago had that been? Around the end of Grindelwald's reign of power and that had been quite a while ago…

Damn she felt old.

"Albus," Desiray greeted after the others had spoken. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has," The old man said, voice rougher than she last heard it, and a thin smile on his face, "I see you haven't aged a day Ms. Salvatore."

Desiray rolled her eyes but a grin tugged at her lips, "It's still Desiray to you Albus and unfortunately I can't say the same about you."

He chuckled a little, while Ramiel sent her a disapproving look.

Albus gestured in an invitation for the three to sit in the plush chairs provided, which Desiray ignored to place attention on the young phoenix on its perch.

"Hello, again Fawkes." She said, gently stroking his soft gold and crimson plumage. The bird let out a soft trill and leaned into the touch.

"This meeting, will it consist of only us four?" Ramiel's voice questioned.

The Headmaster shook his head, "For the most part yes, but not completely. A ministry official needs to be present to prove Desiray's paperwork is valid."

Said vampire turned to cast a curious glance at the professor, a plan forming in her head at the mention of a ministry official who held the final decision. The look her father gave her, however, was enough to instantly kill any thought of hope or freedom. Obviously acting out in front of an Auror would be more trouble than it was worth.

She went back to stroking Fawkes who let out a delighted noise at the attention.

"Ministry officials?" Damon questioned with a pout on his lip, "I thought you humans stopped treating us like beast some time ago."

It was Ramiel who answered with a tight voice and a glare, "Perhaps that would be truer if you didn't test the boundaries so excessively, Damon."

Her twin's mocking grin would have been flashed brighter in response if he hadn't felt threatened by that tone of voice.

Desiray snickered under her breath childishly.

"Oh, I'm sure it not that bad." Albus intervened in his joyful tone.

Desiray was about to make a smartass remark about how bad it really was when the fireplace flared to life, bringing forth a talk dark skinned man wearing African print robes , scarf and cap. The man had a strong regal air about him and smelled of a pure blooded lineage.

A bit of a rarity now days… Desiray couldn't keep herself from indulging in the scent for a moment.

"Ah, Kingsly! Just in time." Albus stood and greeted him.

Desiray watched the interactions curiously, noting the almost familiar curt nod of acknowledgment he father gave towards the man.

Kingsly Shacklebolt?

If the nosey spying she had been doing in her father's office on occasion brought reliable results, this Kingsly was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a group of witches and wizards that devoted themselves to the downfall of the dark wizard, Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore was the creator and leader of said secret organization.

Interesting.

It seemed this confrontation had been somewhat rigged. With Albus in control of what Shacklebolt's final verdict was, there was no way he _wouldn't _get a blood thirsty vampire to teach a countless number of pubescent children.

See? It even sounded ridiculous when put into words. Why didn't her father notice this?

The man was obviously a few tools short of a shed.

A few tools-

God now her inner monologs were even starting to sound like Ramiel! Never mind, she needed to get out of that house. Maybe she could sneak over her game system…

"It's an honor." Shacklebolt spoke in a slow deep voice as he approached the woman, dark eyes revealing a slight caution.

"Indeed." Desiray responded, shaking the large hand that was offered to her.

His grip was warm and firm, but only lasted a moment, a hand shake that was the signature of most confident head strong individuals.

Desiray liked that in a man. It usually led to long pleasing nights in bed with someone who could match the aggressiveness her personality spewed during acts of intercourse. The air of leadership that the man gave off prevented the vampire from acting on any urges, that and the ever watchful eye of Ramiel that she could feel boring into the side of her head.

"Professor Dumbledore tells me you have at least some experience in this field of education." Shacklebolt continued to speak in his deep voice.

Desiray nodded, a bored look starting to narrow her eyes. She could be playing Mortal Kombat right now…

"Yes, mostly human…er," Desiray searched her mind for that word wizard's used, "_muggle _school's I mean. High schools, a college or two, mostly in the America's. I taught Mythology, some History and a decent amount of muggle Astronomy. It was an interest of mine back in those times. As for my reliability around children, there really is no fear. I've spent eons practicing control, regardless of the age that I look."

The last comment seemed to spark interest in the man and he raised an eyebrow, "Exactly how long ago was this."

Desiray raised her own eyebrows and gave a cheeky smile, but didn't answer. Everyone wanted to know the age of an immortal… it never failed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, causing Shacklebolt to glance at the headmaster before continuing, "I, Kingsly Shacklebolt, here by deem Desiray Salvatore fit to teach the position of Astronomy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the supervision of Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore.,"

As the man said this, a scroll slowly materialized itself in the air in front of her, balanced on a transparent cloud of smoke that seemed to be in the shape of some crest. A second late and a long white quill floated into existence, causing the woman to catch it in her slim hand out of instinct.

"All that is required is your signature at the bottom." Shacklebolt ended.

"Your _full _name." Ramiel's voice piped up from where he was seated.

Desiray frowned, giving her father a somewhat tortured look, and murmured a childish, "I know." even though she really had been close to signing the shortened version. The vampires hand drifted quickly over the floating parchment and the name 'Desideria Akeldama Salvatore' was inscribed in a gold manuscript before her.

The scroll rolled itself and disappeared in a flash of gold, taking the quill with it.

"Excellent." Dumbledore's cheery voice echoed in the room, the sound of him rubbing his hands together reaching her ears.

Why did she feel like she had just signed her soul over to the devil?

Desiray stared at her father as if to ask, 'Are you happy now?', but he didn't meet her gaze. Damon, however, snickered at his sister predicament.

A thought suddenly struck the woman and she furrowed her eyebrows, "Dare I ask what happened to the previous Astrology professor?"

Desiray had heard of how the Defense Against the Dark Art's class was basically cursed, her father had been keeping tabs on the school for a good 6 years, but the woman wasn't sure if any other classes were under such a spell. Or perhaps the school wasn't as safe from this 'Dark Lord' as the world liked to think, but then again if it was, Dumbledore wouldn't need to hire a vampire to play nanny.

The question seemed to raise the tension of the room between the two humans. They glanced at each other in a moment of silent communication and Shacklebolt left the way he came, allowing a quick bow before he disappeared through the flames.

Apparently she shouldn't have dared to ask…

A grave look came over Dumbledore's eyes as he replaced himself in his plush seat and he looked about ready to explain, when the sound of the door opening interrupted him.

Desiray was thoroughly distracted, all thoughts of the question quickly leaving her mind when the tall looming figure burst through the doors in a rather imposing manner. His thick dark hair framed a sharp, pale face that was home to a pair of ink black eyes and thin frowning lips. The robes he wore were black and covered every inch of his body except for long spidery fingers and that scowling face. His cape fanned out behind him like silk wings and somewhere in the subconscious of Desiray's mind, she was reminded of the vampires non-magic humans liked to portray in their movies.

Funny…

Or it would have been if the vampires mind hadn't been so distracted by the smell… that incredibly potent aroma that only dark magic could concoct. It drifted through her senses like that of the finest wines, bringing up memories of when she indulged on others who had the mark that was undeniably on his left arm.

The dark mark… Desiray wasn't sure if Damon or Ramiel could smell the marks taint, her sense of smell had always been more acute than most of her kind and her hearing rather poor…

The vampire supposed that was one good thing Voldemort had brought into the world, even if it had drove her into insanity for quite some time. That smell…it had tempted her so many times before, still tempted her as she eyed the spot on the man's arm where she knew the tainted flesh was branded.

Would he taste better from the source or the usual spot between the neck and collar bone?

She noted with displeasure that his current attire hid all hope of further musing.

"Staring is rude sister." Damon's teasing voice barely reached Desiray's ears.

She glared at him but blinked when he gave her a knowing look. Desiray mentally thanked him for the distraction that had pushed her out of a predatory state of mind. She made a mental note to go hunting soon and more often after that.

"You called, Headmaster." The words left his lips in a smooth baritone that Desiray didn't expect from the sullen looking individual.

"Ah yes, Severus! Just in time. I believe I told you much about the Salvatore's." Dumbledore said to the man before turning to the woman, "Desiray, this is our local Potions Master and Defense against the Dark Art's professor, Severus Snape. He has been tasked with brewing the potion your father has informed me of."

The man seemed to stand taller at the declaration of his title, his dark eyes settling on hers.

"It's a pleasure." Desiray greeted, extending her left arm with a devious spark in her eyes.

Ramiel caught the look on her face and rolled his eyes.

"Behave child." He scolded before the Potion's Master could meet her hand.

Desiray flinched back, shoving her hand into the pocket of her trench coat and throwing her father an innocent look, "Or course, father, when am I not?"

"You're not fooling anyone…"

Desiray shrugged, taking a sudden interest in the red painted nails on her visible hand.

The potions master watched the scene with slight irritation, "Dare I inquire to how often you will require this potion Ms. … excuse me, Professor Salvatore? I'm already burdened with a werewolf that I must tend to every month.

A small grin pulled at the corners of Desiray's lips as she mentally mused with her new title, but it quickly dropped at the thought of the potion. It controlled the beast inside her when it would begin to penetrate the barriers she worked so hard to construct in her mind. Tearing at it with tooth and claw and screaming obscenities about the destruction of the world.

Burn it all…

In rare moments of self-pity, Desiray would sometimes scold herself for not being able to control that darker half.

Desiray toyed idly with the black Celtic cross around her neck, one that Damon shared an identical one of hidden somewhere under his tight navy blue tee shirt, minus the vial of red liquid in the center. She could feel his mocking stare boring into the back of her skull.

"Not very often. Only two or three times a year." The woman answered, eyes focused on a discoloration on the wall that had become extremely interesting all the sudden "Unless, of course, I'm subjected to vast amounts of stress. You know… Bloodshed, carnage, mortal peril," She shot a quick grin at the man, "That sort of thing."

"And country music, bright lights, snoring, pixies…" Damon counted off on his fingers, "Am I forgetting anything sister? Children, maybe?"

Desiray glared, "Stop being so dramatic, besides I'm nowhere near as bad as you were."

"'Were' being the key word in this conversation." Damon said with that irritating grin on his face.

The woman could have growled, but instead took a breath, her hands clinching into fist, "Must you always bring this up?"

"Must you always fall for it?" He mocked.

Her body went ridged, "I could kill you…"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Desiray did growl at that, a slight rumble in her gut.

The potions master raised an eyebrow before giving the headmaster a rather skeptical look, probably questioning the man's sanity in the same way Desiray had with her father.

Ramiel sighed, running a hand through his greying mane, "Children, would you mind leaving for a moment while us adults discus a few things without your relentless bickering."

"Gladly." Desiray murmured as she made her way to the door, descending the stairs in haste.

Damon, on the other hand, pouted as he stood slowly, "Why did I had to come anyways? I didn't even get to do anything…"

"Because I live to ruin your fun." Ramiel sighed, "Get out."

Damon huffed, irritated, but did as told.

Sometimes those two really got on Ramiel's last nerve. The only reason they were acting out was because they were in public.

So childish, but he relaxed in the knowledge that there wasn't much mayhem that could be caused in a mostly empty magic castle.

Actually…

"Desiray, keep an eye on your brother!" Ramiel called after them.

Damon snickered, "Right, you never know what kind of trouble I can get into!"

A miserable groan could easily be heard echoing down the hall ways.

*TTFP*

Desiray had to admit, she was impressed by the size of Hogwarts and even more so by its magic. After she and Damon had been kicked out of the office, the woman had taken to exploring the building…alone. Her brother had long since snuck away, taking advantage of Desiray's sorry hearing, though she had caught sight of his form disappearing into the trees outdoors. Not that the woman particularly cared; she secretly hoped he got impaled by a bicorn or some other dangerous beast.

Instead of following her brother, Desiray roamed the castle that was soon to become her home, committing each hallway and door to memory, although there were some areas where it proved futile. There was a section in the dungeons where the vampire kept getting lost; she could almost swear the walls changed, and the moving staircases attempted to leave her stranded on more than one occasion.

Eventually Desiray found herself in the dining hall, sitting on one of the tables as she observed the enchanted ceiling. It looked like the dimming sky, lightly dusted with grey clouds as tiny rain drops fell only to fade and disappear above her head.

Desiray liked enchantments.

They reminded her of the times when she was younger, just beginning to learn control over her magic side. It had been rather chaotic.

When she slept, things came to life around her. Chairs would gallop, lamps would moo and her bed would rock like a ship, depending on the dream. Sometimes the ceilings would storm and Desiray would wake to a room full of water.

"You know, if you leave your mouth open like that in the rain…you'll drown."

Damon's voice was close behind her and she startled, nearly falling off the table.

She hopped of her perch and glared at the man, "Damn it Damon! Save your prowling for a place that _isn't _near me!"

He scoffed, "I didn't _prowl_, and I was even humming. Not my fault you're deaf as fuck."

Desiray sighed, "Whatever. Just don't tell Ramiel I let you out of my sight. He'll probably use it as an excuse to keep me here for an extra year or something."

"You should have followed me, it's awesome out there! I was chasing a herd of unicorns and then this centaur came out of nowhere and actually took a swipe at me." He gestured to the rip in his tee, though the skin underneath was completely unblemished despite the fact, "I swear I saw some tentacles in that lake so that's when I made a run for it. Being in some real life hentai is not on my bucket list." Desiray scoffed, causing the man to frown, "How's that funny? How about you go out there and see if you like tentacle raped then!"

She shook her head, "You should really lay off the porn, bro."

"I'll quit when you stop the video games."

"Hell no! Who can live without Mortal Kombat?" Desiray said with a chuckle.

Damon's own laugh was cut short when a transparent figure drifted its way through one wall and into another.

The man threw his hands up, "And there's ghost! This place is like a fun house Dezy! I am definitely visiting you every weekend."

Desiray sighed, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, as she contemplated taking care of a school full of students _and _Damon… or worse, Damon in a school half full of young, pure female students.

A grin…

Perhaps the school year wouldn't be so dull after all.

-TFP-

Pronouncing of names if you're curious-

Malachi: (MAL-uh-kai)

Desideria: (deh-sih-DEHR-ee-ah)

Desiray: (DEZ-uh-ray)

Damon: (DAY-mon)

Ramiel: (Rah-mee-ehl)

Salvatore: (sal-va-tore)


End file.
